La sinceridad está sobrevalorada
by BlackGSS
Summary: Ending y Post-ending 3x03. Sherlock coge el avión, no pudo sincerarse ante él, pero algo sucede antes de que Mycroft le llame y ahora que vuelve... Tendrá que enfrentarse a las consecuencias. Johnlock. Pvo: Sherlock.
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es mi continuación del 3º capítulo de la 3º temporada, eso no podía quedar así._

_PVO: Sherlock. (Porque él también tiene mucho que pensar y expresar.)_

* * *

Quería hablar una última vez con él, antes de marcharme y dejarle a él solo construyendo su propio futuro con la mujer que había elegido y su futura hija… Me arrepentía de hacerlo cuando la imagen de los 3 venía a mi mente, y no poder ayudar a John en esta nueva aventura me frustraba y me dolía de sobremanera, aunque no lo entendiese totalmente, no volver a verlo realmente mucho más.

- Hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo, pero nunca encontré la oportunidad de hacerlo.- Me sinceré mirando esos ojos algo tristes, John, para, o acabaría peor aún.

No podía. Me encontraba incapaz de hacerlo, ¿y si le arrebataba su futuro? ¿El que tanto deseaba? Después de luchar porque estuviese con Mary… Apreté los labios un poco sabiendo que no podría cumplir con la promesa que el día de su boda le hice, pero ahora tenía que marcharme por salvarle. Rodé los ojos con semblante triste y aparente, no me importaba.

John era mi debilidad, y eso era indiscutible, como yo la de Mycroft, salvándome cada vez que lo necesitaba, incluso de ir a la cárcel, pero sabía que él jamás haría lo que había hecho yo por mi debilidad: Matar a alguien sabiendo que eso conllevaría cárcel, y por ello, y peor, alejarme de ella.

- Sherlock es nombre de chica.- Dejo finalmente como si fuese una confesión pudiendo volver a mirarle a los ojos. Me había visto incapaz de decir algo directamente, por primera vez, por el futuro de John.

Su risa, la última que escucharía, tan armoniosa y cálida, se copió en la mía, y el resto de la conversación me embriagó tal dolor en el pecho ante lo que parecían sentimientos, que tuve que sonreír cansado y decir un cálido "Adiós.", no conseguía decir más, quizás un "¿De verdad te creíste que solo tenía que decirte eso después de tanto tiempo? ¿Y eso justamente? ¿Eres más idiota de lo que yo siempre he creído John Watson? Te echaré de menos amigo. Ojalá pueda volver, aquí contigo. Ojalá no…"

Le tendí la mano mirándolo firmemente, sin tambalear, aún con esa sonrisa que poco a poco iba desapareciendo cuando éste me la tendió. Estuve tentado de traerlo hacia mí y abrazarlo como hizo conmigo en la boda, pero me vi incapaz, mi mano se quedó anclada a la suya en ese apretón y tuve que sonreír anchamente para poder soltarla y partir sin remordimientos… Últimamente mi humor había incrementado potencialmente.

Las escaleras del avión finalizaban, y las cosas que debería haberle dicho también, pero claro, jamás diría algo de ello, y el porqué era obvio, no iba conmigo. Sonreí desgastado de nuevo ya próximo a mi asiento mirando por la ventana, viéndolo ahí de pie con lástima una última vez, era un hecho, le acababa de decir adiós.

Sentía un calor extraño en los ojos y en las manos que me obligaron rápidamente a acomodarme en uno de los sitios. Parecía que sí que era humano. Una lágrima estaba amenazante en mi lacrimal. Por cosas así, estaba totalmente seguro que John era mi debilidad. Y sorprendido, solo pude mirar mi móvil cuando vibró y pude leer:

"Buen viaje Sherlock, espero verte pronto. JW"

Y la lágrima aterrizó en el suelo sin que pudiese evitarlo.

"Tenías razón John. Yo también puedo… No me olvides amigo, te echaré de menos. SH"

Y otra lágrima surcó lasciva mi mejilla.

"¿Puedes…? Y yo… No lo dudes Sherlock. No podría olvidarte idiota... Ni aunque quisiera. JW"

Esta vez la gota de agua se deslizó por su camino ya marcado topando en la comisura de una sonrisa.

"Yo también puedo no encontrar palabras para decir algo. Estaré aquí antes de que nazca Sherlock. SH"

Esa lágrima se hizo más densa al juntarse con otra y descendió bajando por su barbilla, aún con esa ligera sonrisa acerca del nombre de su hija.

"¿Qué querías decirme? ¡No es nombre de chica! Pero si vuelves… Lo propondré. JW"

Dos canales acuosos se abrieron paso en mis mejillas de nuevo para descender por ellas, cada una en una mejilla, un par de lágrimas al leer aquello, era definitivo, lo que John había conseguido despertar, aun sin entenderlo, parecía real… Demasiado real… Ojalá pudiese volver, aunque no podría, era seguro que me lo negarían… Ya no importaba que John lo supiese todo, quizás era hora de que supiese la verdad, ahora que ya no iba a volver a verlo.

"Tengo contigo lo que vosotros llamáis amor, por ello eras mi debilidad antes de irme, por lo que te hizo Magnussen no fui capaz de hacer nada. Ahora, ponle Sherly, y estamos en paz por matarle, me lo debes.- SH"

Me explayé levemente en un SMS que realmente creo que esperaba no leyese, no debería de haberlo mandado realmente, y aun así no había podido utilizar la palabra sentir porque era algo mayor a mí, y sin embargo sentía un malestar en el estómago… ¿Nervios? Una última lágrima descendió sin que pudiese evitarlo… John…

"Oh dios Sherlock… ¿Por qué me lo tienes que decir ahora?-JW"

Fue lo único que recibí, no quise si quiera contestar, me quedé mirando esas palabras absorto, sin moverme ni un ápice, quizás le hubiese molestado y ya no tuviese ese recuerdo mío… Quién sabía.

"Te echaré mucho de menos.-JW"

Leí en otro que me hizo albergar una estúpida sonrisa y paz interior, desde luego… Ahora yo lo sabía.

De pronto. Una llamada. Mycroft. Un caso. ¿Volver a…? Oh dios mío. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? John.

El coche negro y elegante con cristales tintados seguía allí fuera parado y no podía ni ver la cara de John, seguro avergonzado, como siempre que le sucedía algo embarazoso. Yo haría como que no pasó nada, ahora él sabía toda la verdad y esperaba hiciese lo mismo. Desearía no haber dicho por una vez la verdad, o que Mycroft no me hubiese hecho volver, si cambiaba algo… Mataría a Mycroft, sí, él era el culpable.

Las escaleras se abrieron y abajo solo estaba un John pensativo junto a Mycroft, en ese instante supuse que Mary se habría marchado a casa ya que iríamos a investigar y claro… Ella… Estaba embarazada. Las bajé despacio, se me hicieron eternas mirando a John, con sus ojos fijos en los míos del mismo modo, vigilando cada paso y centímetro que recorría y Mycroft… Bueno.

- Espero haber vuelto a juntar tus trozos de corazón Mycroft.- Me burlé de la cara de emoción de mi hermano, que me sorprendió en sobremanera, poniendo pie en tierra y haciendo referencia a lo que me dijo bebido. Y para más extrañeza aún, solo me dedicó una extraña sonrisa y entró en el coche, ¿había visto algo cálido en ella? ¡¿CÁLIDO?! Oh cielos…

Volví mi mirada hacia John, que como era evidente, no entendía por qué había dicho eso, pero solo conseguí esbozar una suave media sonrisa y me acerqué a él.

- Pensé que te perdería de vista durante más tiempo.- Bromeé recibiendo una risa divertida acerca de ello mientras negaba con la cabeza levemente.- Sherlock.- Nombré mi propio nombre alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué…?- Murmuró pareciendo no entenderlo, pero entonces lo hizo.- Me gusta Sherly.- No pude evitar sonreír gratamente.

- Sherlock es más elegante…- Traté de convencerlo levemente.- Pero Sherly está bien.- Asentí mirando hacia el coche que nos hacía luces para que entrásemos ya.

- Creo que nunca me libraré de ti.- Me dijo mirando ambos hacia el coche, por ello no pudo ver como esbocé una sonrisa ante ello.

- Ni yo de ti, por desgracia.- Calqué aun sabiendo que ya lo sabía todo.

- Jamás.- Murmuró para mi asombro y por ello satisfacción e incluso podría llegar a decir felicidad, desviando mi mirada hacia la suya, a la par que él.

- Te prometí que nunca lo harías.- Alcé un momento las cejas para colocarlas en su sitio de nuevo, y con las manos dentro de la gabardina, excitado de estar de vuelta, nos metimos en el coche sin ninguna prisa.

Quizás el tiempo que pasamos descubriendo la verdad de Moriarty puso en orden a todo lo que en nosotros acontecía, quizás, todo había cambiado, quizás el nacimiento de su hija también lo hizo, me dejó en el lugar del tío Sherlock, su padre John y ella… Mi sobrina Sherly. Su felicidad me bastaba, y ahora también la de la pequeña de John.

- Sherlock, ¿puedo quedarme en Baker Street unos días..?- Fue una pregunta que me hizo de pronto sin venir a nada, claro, me quedé algo alucinado en todo el léxico de la palabra.

* * *

_Bueno, bueno, será un fic de 3-4 capítulos, espero que lo disfrutéis y me digáis que os va pareciendo en reviews, que sabéis me gusta que las dejéis! ^^_

_Un saludo y pronto subiré el siguiente!_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola lectores y lectoras! Os traigo el nuevo capítulo._

_Siento haberme demorado un poco, a cambio, tenéis un capítulo más largo de lo normal y cargado de cositas... _

_No os diré nada más, ¡a leer!_

* * *

- Sí, claro, ¿por qué no? ¿Y por qué sí? ¿Qué sucedió?- Curiosidad era el nombre, cotilla también sí.

- Tuve una pelea con Mary… No estamos muy bien.- Me comentó algo nervioso.

¿Sobre qué sería?

Habían pasado casi 2 años desde el suceso en el avión, unos meses más incluso, yo había vuelto a Baker Street y tras casi volver a morir y ser chantajeado por Moriarty le gané, definitivamente, ganándome el poder quedarme de nuevo en Londres "bajo vigilancia", viéndose obligado Mycroft a residir unos días conmigo para asegurar a la justicia que no pasaría nada. Y sí que pasó, dos semanas en las que casi acabamos a tiros por su ineptitud y ambos en la cárcel, no quería ni recordarlo, un capítulo que añadir a papelera.

John en cambio siguió su vida tranquila con Mary, le dedicaba menos tiempo a su consultorio y más a mí y a los casos, por ello, comencé a pagarle adjuntándolo totalmente como mi ayudante, con la esperanza de que acabase dejando el consultorio y solo trabajase conmigo, y ya podría alimentar a Mary… Y a su encantadora Sherly… Tenía los mismos ojos y cara que su padre, lo que me evocaba una especie de conexión con la pequeña por parecerse a la persona que me provocaba tales escalofríos, aunque tuviese el pelo más rubio que él por la genética de Mary… Deseaba verla de mayor y poder enseñarle. Había entendido por Molly, que se dedicaba a tratar de conquistarme de nuevo, que últimamente tenían varios problemas pero John no me había dicho nada, y tampoco Mary… maldita sea, quería saberlo.

- Gracias por dejar que me quede aquí.- Le agradeció con una cálida sonrisa, por su cara parecía cansado, de no pegar ojo.

- Es tu casa John.- Sonrió con calidez sentándose en un sillón.- Te ves peor que antes, ¿has dormido?

- Sí…- Susurró escrutando la casa con la mirada, no encontraría nada nuevo, ni nuevo orden por supuesto.- Sherly no me deja dormir `por las noches…- Resopló vencido cayendo en su antiguo sillón que allí seguía intacto, por un momento pensó en si Sherlock seguiría…

- Es lo que tiene el nombre.- Bromeó para sacarle una sonrisa que así hizo.

- Será eso.- Rio entre dientes imaginándose al detective de pequeño, debió de ser un completo reto, más aún que ahora.

En todo el tiempo de estos años había aprendido a disimular, a controlarlos de nuevo en su presencia para mi fortuna, solo manifestaba "sentir" cerca suya, aunque seguía creyendo que era una ilusión mía, fallidamente, pero necesitaba creerlo. Y ahora, al verlo allí sentado de nuevo en su sillón, como aquella vez borrachos que fue la última, se avivó de nuevo, recordando aquella mirada cansada y ebria que lo miraba sin ninguna preocupación sonriente, tan cercano a él. Era algo que se le escapaba al control de su mente al verlo bostezar de sueño, y algo normal ya, por un instante deseé que se separase de Mary siendo egoísta pero… ¿Qué pasaría con Sherly? Desde luego era la viva imagen de su padre, y esos ojos esmeralda…

- No te preocupes más John, yo estaré aquí, ¿qué más necesitas?- Traté de bromear haciéndolo reír levemente.- Eh, ¿qué te hace tanta gracia?- Lo interrogué en el mismo tono.

- Sí, sí, aquí me siento mejor.- Admitió mirando a su alrededor y un atisbo de esperanza apareció sin quererlo ni buscarlo… ¿Y si volviese?

- Pues tu habitación también te echa de menos.- Comenté sin perder ese toque de humor.

- Será mejor que vaya a atenderla.- Rio entre dientes muy suavemente poniéndose en pie.- Buenas noches Sherlock, gracias de nuevo.- Desde por la mañana que llevaba allí ya, él como siempre.

- Es tu casa John, siempre lo fue.- Le aclaré haciendo que se voltease para sonreírme y mirarme un momento.- Buenas noches.- Le dediqué de la misma forma, viéndolo marchar.

Me acerqué a mi violín sacándolo de su funda y lo tomé con infinito cariño, quería sentir la música y no pensar. Deslicé un par de veces el arco sobre las cuerdas, dejando que fluyera, susurrando una tenue melodía alegre.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Para lo que estaba acostumbrado era bastante tarde, eso me pasaba por pensar de noche en lo que no debía de acabar pensando, y después de coger el sueño a las tantas, era lo que tocaba después de un par de días sin dormir.

Entré a la cocina viendo a John revolviendo un par de armaritos cogiendo té. Me detuve en la puerta un momento, aquello me resultaba tan familiar y me evocaba tantos recuerdos… De cuando me levantaba cada mañana hacía ya casi 5 años y lo veía ahí día tras día sin falta… Un escalofrío recorrió todo mi cuerpo haciéndome reaccionar antes de que se diese cuenta, eran ya lo suficiente adultos.

- Buenos días.- Lo saludé primero bostezando levemente.

- Buenos días.- Sonrió levemente cogiendo una taza y tendiéndomela, joder, era todo tan como antes…

- Gracias.- Agradecí cogiéndola y dándole un pequeño trago, había echado de menos su forma rara de preparar té.- ¿Vuelves a ser mi chacha?- Pregunté dejando el recipiente en la mesa con una leve sonrisa.

Él solo se limitó a reír, y yo me quedé mirándolo un momento, ¿por qué no me habría dado cuenta antes? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué permití e incluso di facilidades para que se casase? Exhalé levemente.

- Soy tu… Ayudante, salvador, doctor…- Le corrigió terminando su café y haciéndose el importante, y claro, me quedé mirándolo con sorna.- Lo que tú quieras.- Terminó mirándome aún con esa risa, hasta que creo se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y carraspeando miró hacia otro lado nervioso, muy nervioso.- Bueno… ¿Algún caso nuevo?- Desvió el tema claramente y lo dejé pasar… por ahora.

- Comparados con Moriarty todos son aburridos.- Los menosprecié con un poco de resignación, maldita ciudad, con lo grande que era y ni un maldito asesino en serie ni nada.

- No todos los días tienes un psicópata como enemigo.- Comentó ligeramente acerca. Ojalá ¡Ojalá!

- Más de los que tú crees.- Mencioné únicamente volteándome hacia el portátil, esperaba encontrar algo de interés.

John caminaba únicamente de un lado a otro, se sentaba, exhalaba, leía algo, y se volvía a levantar. Intuía que estaba nervioso por algo, o no tuviese nada que hacer, realmente no estaba seguro de ello, pero no quería mirarlo para comprobarlo con arrugas en su frente o sudor en la nuca para expresar… No pude evitarlo, levanté la mirada del portátil y las marcas de nerviosismo eran claras, si no le había dicho nada al respecto sería que no quería hablar de ello, así que callé sin dilación.

- John, ya ere mayorcito para estar así.- Hice una mueca de molestia ante ello, no podía entrar en mi palacio mental con John en ese estado.

- Lo siento.- Resopló deteniéndose por completo.- Será mejor que vaya a dormir, buenas noches.- Se pasó una mano por el pelo, estiró los labios en pos de una sonrisa, y se dirigió hacia su cuarto.

- Buenas noches.- Me limité a dedicarle, esperaba que mañana me contase lo que hoy le sucedía, quizás sería Mary…

Pero no lo hizo.

Los días pasaron, y John parecía después de una semana no tener ninguna intención de marcharse, y no es que quisiese que se fuera, al contrario elementalmente, pero quería saber por qué, lo merecía, ¿se estaría planteando quedarse conmigo? Pero… Jamás dejaría atrás a Sherly, quizás a Mary, bueno, eso parecía seguro al llevar tanto tiempo aquí, pero a su hija sería incapaz.

Fruncí el ceño levemente. No. No sería de aguantar aquí a una niña de casi 2 años dando el día y la noche tanto a John como a… Vale, ahí si que me importaba bastante poco que molestase a John, pero que me molestase a mí… No era mi responsabilidad, aunque fuese la hija de John, odiaba los niños. Realmente Sherly… No tenía por qué ser igual… Quién sabía, una persona con los mismos ojos de John no podía ser "mala".

- ¿Tienes pensado volver con Mary?- Pregunté sin rodeos desde mi sofá con el portátil. Nada, ¡ni un maldito caso! ¡¿Se habrían confabulado contra mí después de lo de Moriarty o qué?!

- ¿Eh…?- Lo sentí nervioso, así que alcé la vista hacia su sillón, no se le veía muy cómodo.

- Sí.- Afirmé de nuevo tecleando en el portátil y volviéndolo a mirar.

- Pues…- Dudó en la respuesta, y siendo John… Era predecible, por lo que, lo interrumpí.

- No me malinterpretes, es solo por saber si te quedarás o no.- Aclaré dejando claro que no era porque yo quisiera que se fuese, lo que me faltaba que pensase.

* * *

_¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal os pareció? Ya sabéis dónde decírmelo [pista: Review]_

_Y espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirla, ya lo sabéis._

_¡Un saludo y hasta pronto sherlockeds!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Buenas lectores! _

_Aquí os traigo el siguiente capítulo, siento el retraso pero mandé a arreglar mi portátil y lo tenía todo dentro._

_¡Lo siento y disfrutad!_

* * *

- No lo sé Sherlock…- Dudó de nuevo, ¿pero qué tenía que dudar?- Las cosas con Mary…

- ¿Siguen siendo discusiones?- A ver si conseguía saberlo.

Torció la boca levemente. Uy.

-… Sí.- Terminó por asentir.- Volvimos a discutir varias veces desde que vine.

- ¿Y ésta vez por qué es?- Quise ahondar en el asunto, no era normal.

- No estoy seguro.- Se encogió de hombros simplemente, esquivo a mi parecer. Vale, no entendía nada.

- ¿Pero desde cuándo empezó?- No entendía a las personas, definitivamente, no.

Se produjo un pequeño silencio, algo incómodo y también algo extraño.

Rememoré la boda de John, el momento en el que inauguré su fiesta post-matrimonial tocando suavemente el violín, con maestría, luciéndola sin ningún pudor. Cómo tuve que escapar de la fiesta porque me sentía ahogado en su interior, demasiado de ambos dos sin mí. Todo era tan cercano como reciente parecía. Me subí los cuellos de la gabardina caminando por aquel sendero que me llevaba fuera de la parcela dónde se estaba produciendo el suceso. Allí, justo en aquel momento, descubrí que podía derramar una lágrima por él. Pude haber retrocedido y correr a él, arrebatárselo fácilmente, pero, no obstante, John la había elegido para pasar su vida con ella, si así lo había decidido así lo haría, pero no pude evitar apoyarme en un árbol dejando que se consumiera el cigarro de entre mis labios viéndolos bailar a través de un gran ventanal. Sonreí irónicamente. Al menos ganaba una sobrina. Y no perdía un compañero… Totalmente. Solo tuve que marcharme para no verlo durante aquellos días, perderlo de vista, para cuando volví a verlo poder decir: "Sí, aún le haré sonreír."

- Desde que volviste del avión.- Murmuró desviando la mirada y levantándose del sillón sin más.

Esas palabras me hicieron volver a la realidad de lo que acababa de escuchar. Espera… ¿Cómo había dicho? Es decir… ¿Qué diablos? Un pequeño mecanismo de piezas se accionó como si hubiesen faltado esas palabras cual última parte para funcionar. Sería que… Oh dios, ¿sería cierto? No creía en las coincidencias.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunté queriendo saberlo, me puse levemente nervioso y allí sentado se me notaria, por lo que tuve que levantarme.

- Una coincidencia.- Me evitó con la mirada y caminó hasta la cocina como era de esperar, lo seguí aparentando tranquilidad con la respuesta ya dada por él mismo.

- Sabes que no creo en ellas.- Saqué un cigarrillo y comencé a juguetear con él en los dedos, intercalando miradas hacia éste y John.

- ¿Qué piensas acerca?- Se volteó de pronto hacia mí, ¿quería saber qué pensaba de ello? ¿Qué se traía entre manos?

- Que soy el centro del mundo.- Bromeé agitando los brazos con elegancia, haciendo que John soltase una pequeña risa.

- En serio Sherlock.- Insistió calmando la risa.

- Que no respondiste adecuadamente a aquel último SMS que te envié, además de que nunca me preguntaste acerca.- Opiné rápidamente, si quería sinceridad la tendría, no tenía nada que perder, a él jamás lo perdería pasase lo que pasase y es lo único claro que sabía de todo.

Sus ojos parecieron entristecerse levemente, hoy desde luego no entendía a John. Me acerqué un poco más a él, que se encontraba apoyado con la cadera en la encimera, mirando hacia el salón. Lo imité colocándome a su lado apoyándome contra la encimera.

- ¿Por qué dijiste todo aquello?- Ante esa pregunta no pude evitar esbozar una media sonrisa, él ya no me miraba, ni yo a él, quizás así todo era más fácil de decir.

- Porque no te iba a volver a ver.- Respondí sin mirarlo aún.

- ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? ¿No pensabas decírmelo? Tú tampoco me respondiste a eso.- Me contratacó, ahí me había pillado.

- Sherlock podría ser nombre de chica, era más importante que decirte confusiones de un sociópata con muchas habilidades al que ya no ibas a ver.- Traté de excusarme, aunque no veía la forma de ello.

- ¿Eran confusiones?- Sabía que John seguía sin poder mirarme, yo realmente prefería no hacerlo.

No había llegado a pensar en qué le diría en un momento así, de confusiones, de tristeza, de… ¿reflexión apagada y pasada?

- "Tengo que decirte algo que desde hace bastante tiempo quería decirte, pero no encontré el momento para hacerlo."- Recité un símil de las palabras que dije.- ¿De verdad piensas que eso son confusiones? Porque entonces eres más idiota de lo que creía John.- Arrugué el ceño levemente volviéndolo a poner de forma formal, mi tono no sonaba nada atacante, al contrario, sonaba serio, sereno, incluso con un poco apagado.

Por ello, supuse que John fue por lo que no se molestó.

- Después de casi 2 años…- Sabía por dónde iba así que no lo dejé terminar.

- Sí, John, aún después de 2 años.- Bajé un poco la cabeza resignado, ya sabía que no podía evitar pensar en él de esa forma, y en cierto modo, me entristecía.

- Maldita sea Sherlock…- Desvié mi mirada hacia él y lo encontré con las manos cubriéndose la cara.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Antes de…

Oh, genial. Ahora lo entendía todo. Él también me… Eso, pero había llegado tarde.

- No pensé que fuese recíproco.- Respondí a la par que él se quitaba las manos de la cara y suspiraba, una sonrisa apagada se formó en mis labios volviendo a desviar la mirada, pero volvérsela a acoger irremediablemente.

- Tengo mujer y a Sherly.- Sonrió con un tono irónico, que no me permitió dejar de mirarlo. Se veía auténticamente mal, y real y extrañamente genial.

Como yo sabía, él no sería capaz de dejar a Mary por Sherly… Esa pequeña, tenía futuro como Holmes, tan egoísta de pequeña que quería a John para ella sola… Me sonaba de algo.

- Lo sé.- Afirmé aún mirándole, ¿cómo sería ver a John cuidando de la pequeña?

- Siempre tarde…- Escuchar aquello me dolía, pero era cierto, por unas cosas u otras, muchas veces era tarde.

- Inoportuno también.- Añadí en forma de disculpa por causarle daño alguno, haciendo que me mirase y sonreír débilmente.- Todo es culpa de Mycroft. Matémosle a comer, le sentará peor que su propia muerte.- Propuse aún con ella pintada en el rostro, uniéndose a John a esbozarla.

- Hecho.- No pude evitar sonreír más y pensar que él hacía que ahora mismo el corazón me latiese de aquella forma desaprovechada e inoportuna.

Quería que John volviese conmigo, verlo por las mañanas entre risas, enfados y mejillas sonrosadas, esos ojos mirando a los suyos a cada hora, poder mirarlo cuanto quisiera, poder acariciarle el pelo… Si hace unos años pensase esto, probablemente me hubiese suicidad, ahora…

- John.- Le llamé inerciado por querer tenerlo conmigo, y si tenía una oportunidad por muy vaga que fuese…- Ven a vivir conmigo aquí.- Le pedí sosteniendo su mirada de sorpresa, no esperaría que dijese eso, pero al ver que abría la boca para contestar proseguí.- Con Sherly.- Era la primera vez que me dejaba guiar por un impulso.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado... ¿Os va gustando la trama?_

_Ya sabéis que adoro que me dejéis algunas reviews..._

_Un saludo y ¡hasta pronto sherlockeds!_


End file.
